The Oddball
by Oblivious Ninjas
Summary: A new girl comes to Whammy's, but she's not exactly there for her smarts. Written by Miki. Rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

A new girl comes to Whammy's, but she's not exactly there for her smarts. Written by _**Miki.**_

Hellur, I'm taking on another story to fulfill my empty life. _ Enjoy. I'm writing this as_** Kairi's** _screaming about a wedding on Harvest Moon. Save me?

Disclaimer. I own nothingggg. Absolutely nothing, even though God knows I want to. I do own my OC and the plot somewhat.

**_The Oddball._**

**_Chapter 1._**

_?_

My black combat boots clunked against the side walked as I examined this new town. I kept my head down, and my white skinny jeans came into view. My long, red hair came back into my face and I brushed it back after pulling my black shirt back up on my shoulder. I lifted the paper back to my face and read the address for the 20th time. I began to ponder at the thought of this place even existing, and that my hacking skills were slowy dieing. If they were, my life was basically over. A few people stared at me, when I stopped to look around. It couldn't be that far. I watched for a cut off road with trees surrounding the road. I really hoped it wasn't guarded by a big high-tech overly advanced fence, my hacking skills may have been over-the-top, but they weren't really strong regarding fences and brick walls.

There. I found it. I held in a squeal as I stalked down the road, keeping near the trees. After a while of walking, I could hear the distant sounds of screaming children. Weaving in and out of the the thick trees, I finally came face to face with the concrete that was blocking my destination. I wondered about a few feet until I almost tripped over a tree and an idea sprouted in my head. Facing the tree, I grabbed the lowest branch and hoisted myself up. I was barley able to see over the wall, and I could the heads of kids running. I smiled somewhat, and crawled across the branch on to another tree. Silently, I thanked whoever designed this property like this to have the trees so close together. They made my job a lot easier.

By the time I had made it to a tree where the branches were over the property, I had almost been caught a few times. I forgot my black hat to hide my red hair and praised the changer of the seasons it was autumn where my hair actually blended in with the trees. The kids were slowly disappearing around front, one by one, and that was my cue to jump. I jumped from the lowest branch, which was still pretty high off the ground, and rolled. When I stood up to brush myself off, I noticed a pure white figure from one of the upstairs windows. I froze in place for fear of being spotted but I shrugged it off, it was probably just a curtain. No human could be that white.

...

Apparently, I was wrong. A human can be that white. The figure came from the side with an older man. The figure pointed at me, while twisting its hair. I couldn't determine the gender from the distant. The two started walking in my direction, and I basically surrender to them. I mean, that branch I jumped from was pretty high. I doubt I could jump that high. The older man had his arms crossed and was shaking his head at me.

"Who are you?" He asked. I simply stared at the sheepish figure next to him. "Excuse me young lady, I'm talking to you." My attention was snapped from the sheep-kid to the man.

"Yes?" I was only one for small talk. He didn't need to know my reasons for being here. He pinched the bridge of his nose and the sheep looked up at him.

"I wonder how she even got over the wall." The sheep spoke. I still couldn't tell the gender of it. A few kids stood behind the man, and he waved them back to the house. They just went about 20 feet and watched.

"How did you manage to get over the wall?" He moved a step closer to me. "You couldn't have jumped it or anything."

"Trees help." I simply stated. "You've got them growing over the wall." I pointed at the tree I used to get in here. Another older man appeared next to the other one. He stared at me, and came up to me.

"Who are you?" The new old man asked. I glanced around at the people surrounding us.

"Maddox." A red, black, and white figured blurred from my side and my attention snapped to it. I stared for a few minutes at the figure. It took me a few minutes, and then I realized. This is was my reason for being here. I ran towards to unsuspecting kid, and jumped on him.

.

.

Woohoo. _**Kairi**_ helped me wiff this. but I'm taking it from here. :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**_Miki_**, here. _**Kairi's**_ playing the Wii. again. -_- and she's yelling at butterflies on Animal Crossing. Now, she's judging all the animals. xD

Anyways.

disclaimer. I own Maddox.

**_The Oddball._**

**_Chapter 2._**

_Maddox._

The figure screamed as we both fell to the ground, and when I looked up, I was surrounded by an angry blonde with the two old men and the sheep kid. They all scowled at me, but I held my captive down. The blonde suddenly became violent with me, and dragged me off the stripes. I started trying to fight back, but the blonde was very strong.

"Stop fighting me." Blonde growled at me. The voice sounded male to me, but the figure looked feminin to me. I decided it was male. I've seen way to many feminin guys in my life. He dragged me away from my target, and I laid on the ground. "You okay, Matt?" He put his hand up and helped the striped figure, 'Matt', up. I stared at them. Did I have the wrong place and the wrong guy? I couldn't have, it took me forever to find this place. Days of hacking, hours of research, this had to be him. If this was the wrong guy, I'm changing my name, and leaving here for good.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Matt stood over me, and stared down. I jumped up and tried to meet his gaze through the orange-lens that covered his eyes. "And who are you, exactly?"

"Maddox." I calmly said, ignoring his first question. I had made up that name right on the spot when they first asked me. I took a glance around at the area I was in. So, this was Whammy's, I was guessing. I had heard they gave the kids fake names, or alias's. So, I studied a few, and eventually came up with Maddox.

"Maddox?" The blonde guy walked and stood next to Matt, crossing his arms. I glared at him, and he returned it.

"Maddox." I nodded. "Can we stop saying my name? I know it sounds weird, don't judge it." I crossed my arms like the blonde, and switched my weight to my left side. Then the second older man walked and stood behind Matt.

"Now, Maddox. Can you please tell us why you're here?" The older man said. The sheep kid appeared next to him, still twisting the white hair.

"I'm looking for my cousin." I ran a hand through my hair. "His name's Mai-" And a hand clamped over my mouth, causing my words to stutter and trip over each other. It was Matt's hand that covered my mouth.

"Is Marayna you're real name?" He whispered softly. I moved his hand and nodded at him. "Marayna Jeevas?" I could barley here his voice, though he was right by my ear. I nodded again.

And then he completely bitch-flipped. I swear he gave his little blonde friend a complete heart attack when he tackled me to the ground screaming.

"THE FUCK?" The blonde screamed. Matt was squeezing the breath out of me.

"Matt, you're killing her slowly. Please let go." One of the old men said. Matt instantly let go, and jumped up. I laid on the ground, with my hair thrown all over my face, breathing raggedly. The blonde had enough nerve to laugh at me. "So, Matt's your cousin, Maddox?"

Matt helped me up, grinning like a fool. "Yes, he is." I nodded. The second older guy introduced himself as Watari, and the other one, Roger. The sheep kid's name is Near. And he's a boy. Shocked me to death. Watari told me that I was going to be moving in Whammy's, and put me in a room by myself. He never did bring up how I found this place or how I found Matt. He then began to lecture me, that I wasn't allowed to sneak out or anything, and that when we went outside, Matt had to keep an eye on me. Then he sent me to my room.

"Maddox, how did you find me?" Matt was walking me to my room. The blonde stayed behind us, and I realized he never introduced himself. I could've cared less, though.

"A great hacker never reveals her secrets." I grinned up at him and he shook his head.

"You learned everything from me." He slightly pushed me.

"so? I also became better than you. I found you when you seemingly fell off the face of the earth, didn't I?" We entered my room at the end of the hall.

"Who were you staying with last?" Matt sat down on my small white couch, and pulled out his DS. I plucked it put of his hands and sat next to him.

"The only family left. You remember aunt Madaline, right?" I slid the console under my leg knowing he wouldn't reach for it. "She got sick, and died. Then I used her computer and stuff to find you, now I'm here."

"I've rubbed off on you way too much, Maddox." He smiled. He was really good at not letting my real name slip out.

"you can call me, Maddie or whatever. I just made that name off the top of my head." I stared at him. "I missed you, Matt."

"I thought I seriously had no family left whatsoever. I'm glad you were the only one who would listen to my lectures on hacking." The blonde groaned at Matts caring-ness towards his only family left. "I missed you too."

"Okay, Matt. You've made up with the girl, now let's go." The blonde dragged Matt out of the room.

"Wait! My DS!" Matt squealed and left the blondes grip, racing back to me. I handed him the device. "Sorry about him. He hasn't had his chocolate yet, since Roger took it from him earlier. He's a bit cranky." then he left.

"Chocolate? It's pretty early right now." I said to myself, glancing at the clock. "it was only 11:30, who eats chocolate this early? Apparently, bitchy blondes do. I sighed and walked to my small bed, examined it and decided to lay down and think about what happened. I knew I would get caught trying to sneak into Whammys, but I didn't plan on it being that early though. Thank god, Matt decided to come outside at that time or Roger probably would've called the cops or something. I stopped thinking and sleep eventually led me into dreams of my memories with Matt when were little.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Miki.**_ I have homework I should be doing for my Civics class. Fuck it. xD

** (_Kairi- Just wanna say, if this hunger games commercial song thign doesnt stop coming on the radio soon, im going to blow something up. LIKE A RADIO. OR A RADIO STATION. Thats all the time i have today, folks. Buh-bye now~)_**

Disclaimerr. I own my OC.

**_The Oddball _**

_**Chapter 3** _

_Matt._

I kept my eyes on my DS while Mello grumbled to me about Maddox. He apparently could already tell they weren't to get along.

"She's my cousin, Mello." I paused Zelda. "She's like a mini me. If you can handle me, you can handle her." Mello stared at me oddly.

"I can't handle two of you!" He stomped his foot and flung the door to our room open, heading straight for his hidden stash of chocolate. I made my way to the couch, and continued my game.

"C'mon Mello. At least try to get along with her?" He groaned at me. "She's going to be spending a lot of time with me considering I'm actually the only family she has left. And vice versa, whatever."

"I really don't think I can handle two soul-less hackers in the same room as me." I paused my game again and stared up at his grinning face.

"Don't make fun of my hair color, blondie." And a pillow hit the side of my head. "I have a soul too, thank you very much. Why do you think Near's so robotic?" we both laughed, and were kind of startled at the sudden knocking at the door.

"Matt?" A feminine voice called from the other side. Mello answered the door before I could put my already paused game down. "Oh. Hi. What's your face." He growled at the girl, and I turned my attention towards her. It was just Maddox. Maddie, I mean. That's what she wants us to call her, I think.

"Mello, introduce yourself." I sighed. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at Maddie.

"You already did." He looked at me then back at Maddie.

"I meant for you to do it yourself, dumbass." I adjusted the goggles over my eyes, and eventually let them hang around my neck.

"Mello." He spat. I shook my head at him.

"Maddie!" she replied cheerfully, knowing apparently that it would get on his nerves. Mello unwrapped his chocolate and started biting ferociously into it. "Chocolate murderer." She grumbled and took a seat at the other end of the couch I was on.

"Shut the fuck up." Mello snarled at her as he made his way to his little study area. I waited until he put his headphones in, and the faint sound of his music could be heard.

"You idiot! How the hell could you do such a fucking stupid thing?" Maddie screamed, effectively making me drop my DS, and it turning off. I hadn't saved my game either. Oh, fuck.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I blocked her hits that were coming at me.

"You're horrible hacking skills got all of our family killed. Well, Except Madaline." She grumbled. "But still! What the hell were you thinking, 'Oh hey I'm Mai-Matt, and I'm gonna attempt to hack into the mafias systems without getting caught', you dumbass!" I took notice that Mello kept glancing back at us.

"Well, I didn't expect them to have such high-tech tracking shit. They were in like, the poorest city in the world, Maddie-"

"It's the fucking mafia, Matt." She cut me off. "They have money no matter where their base is. Could you have not done a little research on mafias?" She stared at me. "I was shunned from half of the family because of you. If I had been like the other kids, I wouldn't be here. I would be-"

"Dead. You'd be dead." I snapped. "If you hadn't paid attention to me, you'd be dead like the rest of them." She stared at me through her tears that were starting to spill over. "They didn't care about us anyways. The moment I got my first gameboy was the first time they turned me away. The moment you came and sat next to me, you were instantly frowned upon." I shook my head at her, and picked my DS back up. She had always been so overly dramatic about everything, and it annoyed me.

"Did I not tell you that I was never turned away from them like you were?" She cleared her throat and looked at me. "They still cared. The only reason they never invited you to anything was because they all thought you loved your games and computers more than family." A flash of Mello's blonde hair caught my eye, and he sat turned towards us with a head phone hanging out of one ear. He stared as she continued her rant. "Matt look at me when I'm talking to you, damn it." I snapped my attention back to her.

"They never bothered to even ask. That's what I didn't like about them. Maybe if the would've been like, 'Oh hey Matt we're going to the park. Wanna come?', then maybe I would've went with them. I'm not always absorbed in my computers and games y'know. There's a reason why I'm in third here." I grumbled. Maddie was wiping her face off, jumping when Mello spoke harshly.

"You're in third 'cause you're too lazy to do half the damn work Matt." He narrowed his eyes at me, and I snapped my goggles back over my eyes. "You possibly could be smarter than L for all we know, but you stay on that damned DS and laptop so much, it's hard to tell how the fuck you even got in here." And then he went back to work. I was used to Mello snapping at me with stuff like that. He was always telling me to finish my homework, and I did. Five minutes before class started.

"Well...I should be going." Maddie rose and threw my DS in my lap. How the fuck did she get it? It was just in my hand.

"Bye." Mello grumbled at her, and she slammed the door as she exited. "Bitch. Didn't have to slam the door that hard." I heard the cracking noises of his chocolate, and I turned my game on. The DS done that little echo ding thing, and I stared at the continue screen. Eventually, I turned it off and headed for my bed, ignoring the screams of Mello telling me to finish my homework and stuff. He was still cracking his chocolate when I was laying my goggles on the desk that stood between mine and Mello's bed. Somehow, I ended up falling asleep to the faint sound of Mello's music, books slamming shut, and cracking chocolate. I had nightmares about my conversation with Maddie earlier.

* * *

Ohhhhh, Jeevas. I HAVE ONE FUCKING WEEK AND TWO DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT. boy am I excited? :3 anyways, I'm sorry that scenario was rushed in there. If you don't mind. That's how I imagined Matt ending up at Whammys. The young hacked gets his family assassinated and Watari be all like, "ohey L this kid seems smart. Can we get him?" xD I'm sort of slap happy. This is what time I went to bed last night and now I'm really tired again. . And I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
